


the Sound of Silence

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: Peter Maximoff's emotions for Hank's long time girlfriend refuses to settle down while watching her break down over Hank spending more time being a member of the X Men. Hank and Peter are called off to do a mission with Logan, only to find that their mission is connected to them more than they know.





	1. More Than A Feeling

“I want to be the man who haunts your dreams and thoughts, the man whom you cannot live without.”  
~ H.P. Mallory, The Witch Is Back 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She didn't want to admit to anything and knew that he wasn't going to let her go. Her stomach was tightening up again and her heart was beating fast, with palpitations. She could feel his warms hands on her hips and his warm breath falling onto her lips. Had she kept her mouth shut, they wouldn't be standing there in the hallway, against her wishes. Now she stood there trapped between the cold wall and the man she wanted, holding back the words he tried to get out of her.  
Peter wasn't giving up. He wanted answered and later wasn't an option. Patience was giving away, trying to make him look like a fool. He tried to not choke as he asked her a simple question, in a calm manner with his tone as soft as possible.  
"Do you want him, or do you want me?" Amy didn't want to answer. She knew that if she said Hank, she'd be lying, but if she said him, then she would be breaking a promise. "Forget it. You don't know what you want. And even if you did, you couldn't be faithful either way." Peter let her go and walked away without looking back.  
Watching him walk away made her realize that he was serious this time. She finally made up her mind and called out to him, hoping he would stop. "Wait." Peter stopped, as she moved away from the wall, hoping he'd give her one last chance. "A solemn promise isn't supposed to be broken, but it's hard to keep it with someone you’re not in love with."  
Peter turned around, heart beating fast, rushing to her without hesitation. A hand on her face as he kissed her passionately, the other on her waist, pulling her in close. She placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up and around his neck as his hands moved to her hips and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to take her into the bedroom, kicking the door close before taking her to the bed. Peter gently got onto the edge of the bed, placing her down, but keeping her sat up as he slid his hands up her sides as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. He kissed her a few times, then pulled his shirt off, dropping it onto the floor, then stood up and pulled off his jeans, showing that he wasn't wearing any briefs. It made her question if he had known all along that this was going to happen, until he knelt onto the bed again, grabbing her belt loops and pulling her closer. His fingers fumbled the button and zipper on her shorts, excited to finally have her. "I don't...." His voice was lowered and as soft as he could get it without hurting his throat. "I don't want to go fast unless you want me to." He slipped her shorts and panties off her hips, down her legs, dropping them onto the floor. Peter snuggled his hips between her thighs, pushing his hard member against the mattress. He was keeping to his word. Slow and steady. He didn't want to hurt her in any way and wanted her to be able to make him stop if needed. His lips gently sucked on her bottom lip, trailed kisses across her jaw line, down her neck, stopping at the nape of her neck. Teeth grazed her skin, sending chills through her. Lips sucking, teeth biting, fingers traveling down her side, quick squeeze on her hip. Amy arched her legs, pressing her knees against his hips, panting, running her hands up and down his back. He moved back to her lips, hovering over them, whispers leaving his mouth. "Patience my love." He smacked her lips with his. "Don't move." Peter slowly moved down, sliding off of the bed, kissing her breasts, chest and stomach before stopping at her sopping wet core. Not knowing what to expect from her, he pushed her legs further apart, then slid two fingers in her as he flicked her nub with his tongue. Gasps were heard as he massaged her until she was relaxed, then slid himself on top of her and entered her with a little force. Hands instantly on his shoulders, digging deep as he slowly rolled his hips, watching her face change. He leaned on his forearms after tucking them beside her, hands under her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked, then licked her lips. "When was the last time you had any?"  
She whimpered. "Three months." She moaned. "Oh, God." Her hands trembled as she tried to keep them on his shoulders.  
"Three?" His voice trailed off as he felt her roll her hips into his. "Oh ugh." He tried to keep quiet. "Fuck, you're so tight." His right hand went to her thigh, trying to get her to stop moving. "Baby stop. I don't think I can...." He felt her stop and the feeling of releasing early started to dissipate. "Baby." He looked into her eyes, seeing her true colors. Something he hadn't seen from her for the past three months. "I'd like to know how to get you off before I do." She lifted her head, locking lips with him for a few seconds before laying her head back down.  
"Don't worry, I'll get off. Just keep doing what you've been doing but go a little deeper and aim downwards a little."  
"How will I know?"  
"Trust me, you will." She smirked, then moaned as he rolled his hips again. "Oh, Peter. Fuck. Ugh." Her left hand grabbed a hold of his left bicep, squeezing hard as he did everything she wanted. Her moans escalated as he kept a steady rhythm. Amy slid her leg over his lower back, holding him down as she rolled her hips into him as he kept rolling his into hers. Bed shaking as they kept their pace, Amy louder with her moans as he tried to keep his back, but letting them slip every once in a while to let her know that he was satisfied. His hand left her thigh, grasping the edge of the bed, thrusting harder at the downward angel she suggested, which led her to scream out that she was going to cum. Peter grunted as he felt the waves of sticky, wetness hit his tip, making him expel inside her. His body shook as he laid down on her, burying his head into her neck and the pillow. "That....was perfect." He whispered as he tried to catch his breath, leaving kisses on her neck. "I hope that I didn't hurt you."  
Shaking her head no, she kissed his shoulder. "Mmm. It was perfect. Everything I imagined it to be."  
"Really?" He sat up, looking her in the eyes. "It's what I imagined, but better."  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
"No. I'm being honest. It's actually the first time I've ever been honest about someone else." He kissed her collarbone, then gently got off of her. She watched him walk into her bathroom, listening to him as he kept talking. "I don't ever want to lie to you. You don't deserve it." He flushed the toilet and returned to the bed, sliding onto it and pulling the covers over them. "You deserve everything and more from me. All the good and not the bad."  
"You couldn't have anything bad. You're mister perfect."  
"Don't even go there. You're just as perfect." He bit her shoulder playfully. "I want you all to myself. I could never look at another girl the way that I look at you."  
"The last time someone...."  
"Shush. Forget about the past. Enjoy this right now. What you have with me right now. And what will be coming in these upcoming days, weeks, months, years. Cause I want you now and forever." He rolled onto his side, kissed her on the lips, and then laid his head next to hers. "Please say you'll be mine."  
"I'm yours." She kissed his nose. "Now and forever."


	2. Truth Be Told

Feeling sunshine on her face, Amy rolled over onto her side, pleased to see Peter laying next to her. His grey hairs had fallen into his eyes, but he looked peaceful and adorable. She wasn't ready to get out of bed, deciding to scoot in as close as she could and gently kissed his pouty lips. Amazed that he didn't wake up, she rolled onto her back and debated on what she could do while waiting for him to wake up. Have breakfast and hope that the smells would arouse him, or lay there and pester him, potentially causing him to be grumpy. She truly wanted the latter, so she could spend more time in bed with him, but the constant pounding on her front door made it difficult for her to get what she wanted.  
Amy rolled out of bed, quickly pulled on warm clothes and rushed down to the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Logan standing there, unable to welcome him because he was the last person she thought would care.  
"He in there?"  
"Why do you want to know? Are you going to hurt him?"  
"No, I'm going to ask him if he knows where Hank is."  
"What?" She was baffled. "Hank's missing?"  
"No one has seen him for days. Your break up took a toll on him. He doesn't adjust well to rejection." He gave her a confused look, grabbed her left hand and then gave her a stern look. "You seem to have adjusted just fine."  
She pulled her hand away, placing it on the door frame. "I don't believe that is any of your business."  
"It might not be, but I have every right to come her to see if you have seen him. I would like to speak to Peter."  
"He's incapacitated."  
"Oh, so he is here. I pegged you to be the faithful type, even after a break up."  
Amy stepped out of the house, closed the door behind her and then turned to him. "Well if you're so inclined to know what happened, Hank wasn't really there for me. His heart was more devoted to being an X Men. I supposed that's what happens when a human gets involved with a mutant."  
"You still are, love."  
"But at least Peter wants to be with me."  
"You think so?" His question left her unable to respond. "For someone who knows what it's like to be with a human, it isn't a structural thing. Depending on the mutant, they could end up hurting their loved one, maybe kill them and if they have children, it is guaranteed that the child will be a mutant. Do you honestly think that you can handle that? You wouldn't be able to go into public without people staring, so you're reduced to the mutant community they have forced upon us. Your child would be accepted, but I'm sure you would not. You are better off with your kind, kid. At least you will still be alive."  
"Thank you for your concern, but love doesn't know any boundaries."  
"You are right about that, but the logical side doesn't support that, does it?"  
"Does it ever occur to you that I don't belong with the humans? And now that you've pointed it out, I don't belong with the mutants either. So what do I have left? If I live here, on the outskirts of town, keeping to myself, no one will even care. So whether I am with Peter or I am with Hank, I'm safe and I'll be happy and content and I don't care what type of children I have, just as long as I have them."  
"You sure do know what you want."  
"A girl my age has to."  
"I just want you to be sure that you know what you're getting into. It might not be perfect and grand with Hank right now, but at least he knows what he wants. He wasn't willing to lose you over anything. Any girl would want a man like him."  
"No girl wants a man who still has feelings for another woman."  
Logan was surprised at her remark, wondering who she was talking about. "I know that Peter wants to be with me. He doesn't have to say it. I can feel it. There was nothing there with Hank. The more he was away from me, the closer to Raven he could get. Every mission gave her the confidence she needed to take him away from me. And I could see it in her eyes at that Christmas party, that she wasn't going to back down and that's when I knew that I lost him. When he disappeared for three hours, on New Years, it was obvious that he was with her. I didn't chose to jump at Peter the first chance that I got. I waited for three months, three months, for Hank to finally pull the plug. I hardly saw him and when I did, his mind was somewhere else. He didn't even noticed that we weren't having sex any more. So by the fourth month, I returned his ring, left it by his bed side and came out here to this place. Peter and I didn't have sex until the end of the fourth month. One time. One time I sleep with another man and Hank is all over that shit. I refused to tell him, but still tried to work it out with Hank. Tried again for three months, only to be treated the same. I know that he cares and he is a good man, but he is love with her and her only. It would be a miracle if I could ever get that from a man."  
"And you think that it would be Peter?"  
She bit on her bottom lip, letting it go slowly, while shaking her head. "I don't know if it will be Peter and sometimes I believe that it will never happen to me, but I try to not let it get me down and go day by day."  
"That is the best you can do for yourself."  
"I don't believe that he's missing. I believe that he's with her somewhere. Not wanting to be found. If you're all that desperate to find him, I'm surprised that you don't use cerebral."  
"Believe me, kid, Charles is doing that. But you know me. Impatient and all."  
"Sometimes a good quality." She gave a small smile.  
"Whoever you chose to be with, or if you chose to be alone, I don't want you living here alone. If word gets out that you're in ties with mutants, things will get ugly." He noticed the small change in her body language; defensive. "You'd be much safer living closer to the school. I've been looking into the houses for one myself. I think there may be one you'd be interested in."  
"Do you think that would be wise, being that close to Hank?"  
"If what you said is true, it would be less likely for you to do so. And he knows that I would kick his ass if he does anything."  
"I suppose looking around couldn't hurt anything."  
"I'm checking out four of them later on today, if you don't have anything planned."  
"That would be great. I need to get out of the house."  
"Bring the Road Runner with you too."  
"If he wants."  
Logan turned and walked back to his bike. He hopped onto it and then watched her go back inside of her house. Glancing at the neighbor's house down the street, he noticed that people were outside staring at him. Deciding that it was now or never with taking her away from this city, Logan started up his bike and then sped off, not caring that it upset her neighbors.


	3. Desire

Amy came to a halt when she saw Peter sitting on the steps, appearing to be upset about something. He was fully clothed in his black leather jacket she got him for Christmas, tight, black, skinny jeans and his favorite sneakers. His shirt had the Beatles on it and his hair was messed up from it not being washed for a few days. His elbows were on his knees, head in his hands, staring out into nothingness. She opened her mouth to say something, but was unable to do so. Peter sighed heavily and then gave her a glance. "Do you believe that I don't love you?!"  
"If I would have known that you'd hear that, I wouldn't have had the conversation so close to the house. And yes, I do believe that you love me. In love? That's not for me to decide." She went to him when he held out an arm and stood between his legs. Looking up at her, Peter searched her eyes for the truth of how she felt about him, but with every sparkle that he counted, he couldn't find one that still had love for Hank. It was keeping him confident in knowing that she loved him, without even having to say it, although, he did love hearing it.  
Her hands ran through his hair, rubbing the back of his skull, causing him to lean his forehead against her stomach. "You make me weak when you do this."  
"I know." She bent down and kissed his head. "Will you go with me and Logan to look at some of the houses near the school?"  
"Mmmm. Sounds pretty boring to me, but if you want me to go with you, then I will." He looked up at her when she pulled her hands away from his head and perked out his lips for a kiss. "Don't leave me hanging." She smiled at the way he said it without moving his lips, then swooped in and planted her lips on his. "Are you going to wear your pajamas, or are you going to change?"  
"Yes, I'm going to change." She stepped back and then around him, jogging up the stairs and into her bedroom. She heard him ask her to put on a sexy skirt, groaning until she put on his favorite, blue and grey, plaid skirt that went to her knees. She then pulled on her favorite spaghetti strapped tank top, grey in color and then pulled her hair into a messy bun. She then pulled on her favorite bracelets, the necklace he gave her for her birthday last year and then pulled on her black flats.  
Peter was at her door when she opened it, leaning against the door frame, feeling naughty when he noticed that she was wearing his favorite look on her. "Well, helloo there, gorgeous." He winked at her. "You know that this is going to be hard to deal with all day."  
"You wanted it." She walked past him and went down the stairs.  
"Yes, but I didn't think you'd follow through with all that groaning you were doing." Peter turned and then flew through the house to the front door, stopped and leaned against it. "Seriously though....." He drew in a long breath that hit his teeth and made a sound that showed that he wasn't going to stop harassing her until he got what he wanted. "I really don't see why he passed you up."  
Not wanting to talk about it, she pushed him off of the door, opened it and stepped outside onto the porch. "Come on Bugs. We should be going."  
"Did you just reference me to Bugs Bunny?"  
"Are you offended by it?"  
"No, not at all." He followed her out the door, closing it behind him. "Sooo, are you ready for a run?!"  
"You know that I can't go as fast as you."  
"But you know that I hate cars. It's so stuffy." He moved around, stretching his arms out. "Where's the fun in driving?"  
"Listening to music and singing along."  
"You're a bit pitchy."  
She scoff. "Says the man who screeches when he sings to Guns and Roses."  
"Better than Cyndi Lauper."  
"Hey, she's a classic for women."  
"Alright, I'll give you that."  
"Besides, you know what happens to my stomach once we've stopped."  
He frowned and then agreed. "Okay, let's go then. Want me to drive?!"  
"Pffft. Ha." She went to the driver's side of her car and hopped in. As she pulled the key out from the ash tray, Peter hopped into the passenger’s side and rummaged through the box that sat on the floor.  
"Ah ha! Found it!" He pulled out a cassette and popped it in at the same time she started the car. Hooked on a Feeling started up, receiving a glare from her.  
"Who sings this? Star Lord?"  
He gave her a disgusted look. "Blue Suede. Geesh girl. Know your stuff."  
"Sorry, it's my brother's stuff."  
"Who the hell is Star Lord anyway?"  
She pulled out of the drive way and headed east. They were approximately three hours away from the school and if they had little to no stops, they would have the possibility of getting there in a less amount of time. The cassettes that she possessed where filled with bands she knew and bands that she couldn't recognize. From Aerosmith to the Beatles, Journey and Motle Cru. She purposely hid the Guns and Roses cassette days before he showed up, so she could have a break from their music and his god awful singing.


	4. Change

"Are you sure that this is the house that you want?!" Logan glanced at her, noticing that Peter wasn't liking the modern look to it. "It's not out of your element?"  
"It's a house. I like it and it's not like all this furniture is going to be included. I will have to buy my own stuff. And it's the furthest from the school. I won’t have to see Hank from my living room window."  
"Alright. I want you to do one last look over before we settle on this."  
"I don't need to."  
Logan got up and went out to the porch and talked with the real estate saleswoman. Amy made her way towards the bar and ran her finger across the black marble, sensing Peter being right behind her. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You sure that this is what you want? It's a pretty large place for one person. You don't have much of anything."  
"That's alright with me. If one of the students want to stay over, they can crash in one of the rooms."  
"Hmm. I don't know if I am up to sharing you."  
"It's a good cause."  
"Fine. But I rather come over unannounced and you be naked." He gently bit her shoulder, pulling away when Logan walked back in. Holding out the keys, Logan smiled at her, then caught her when she lunged at him and held her for a few seconds.  
"Place is yours. You can start moving in on Monday."  
"Thank you so much." She pulled away from him and took the keys from his hand. She then danced around before turning to Peter with a large smile on her face. He was happy for her, but was afraid that with her open invitation, it would give Hank the opportunity to push his way back into her life.  
"Before you all get happy-go-lucky, Charles would like to have a word with you, Peter. The sooner, the better."  
"Um...alright. Tell him that I will be there soon, I would like to make sure that she got home safely."  
"Right." He looked back at her. "I will see you on Monday. Make sure that you have everything packed so it will be easier to move."  
"Yeah, I'll start as soon as I get home."  
"Stay safe." He patted her arm, nodded at Peter and then headed out the door.  
"Okay, we should get going back to the house so that I can pack. You should get to Charles right after we get there so we can spend the rest of the night together." Peter stepped over to her and kissed her sweetly, then took her hand and rushed her out of the house like any normal person would.

 

Tapping her fingers over the wooden box that sat in front of her, Amy glanced at the clock that sat on the end table, glowing 7:45. She had hoped that Peter would have been back by now, but he was nowhere in sight. It was getting dark and she was afraid that if she stayed alone in her house, she would be a target for the rowdy people that tend to watch her from their cars across the street.  
She jumped to her feet when the front door opened and Peter walked in, sadness written on his face even though he tried his best to cover it up. He went over to the chair and flopped down, kicked off his shoes and placed them up onto the foot rest. Amy went around the boxes and sat down on him, with her legs on either side of him. "What's going on?"  
"Charles wants me to go with a few of the X Men to Russia. I'm going to be gone for a week. I'm sorry that I didn't come back here right away. I went to Logan for help. I know that you don't want to be alone, so he agreed to check up on you every day."  
"Well, thank you for that." She kissed him, sitting back when he didn't move his lips. "Okay."  
"It was so hard to not punch the fur ball in the face."  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
"I'm going to be gone. I'm going to be gone and stuck with Raven and Kurt for a whole week."  
"Can't you get out of it?!"  
"There's no way. They don't have someone fast enough."  
"Kurt's fast."  
"No." He shook his head. "Kurt has a whole separate mission from us. I have to get Raven in and out of the facility without getting caught."  
"Oh." Amy didn't like the idea that he was going to be alone with her. "When do you leave?"  
"Monday."  
"But I am moving."  
"I know, I told him that. But he insisted that the longer we wait, the worse things will become. As soon as I get back, I have to turn right back around and head to London with Logan to find some papers that Charles has been seeking for, for a long time."  
"Well that's not giving much time to be with you."  
"Two days. And who knows how long that will be. I'm hoping that Logan will be a better traveling partner. I wish that I could bring you, but Charles believes that you would be in danger. He didn't even say a distraction."  
"What does he mean by that?"  
"I have no clue. But he is right. You will be in danger." He slightly paused and then sat up and tickled her. "In danger with me." Amy tried to get away, falling down onto the floor, Peter sliding out of the chair and knelt over her, pinning her to the ground and kept tickling her. He laughed as she begged him to stop, stopping when he noticed the box that had his name on it. "What's this?" He crawled over to it, pulling the lids apart and peered inside. He was astonished to see some of his things and pulled out his ring. "Holy cow. I thought that I lost this."  
"It's all the things you've left here, or lost here. I forgot about most of it. Any time you left something, I tossed it in this box under the stairs. It became a habit to do it and then to forget about it." She yawned and then got up. "I don't know why I am so sleepy."  
"Take a shower and then hop into bed. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep and then tackle the rest of this place for you."  
"Mm. I don't feel like a shower. I'll do it in the morning. Don't pack my room cause I'd like to still have access to my clothes."  
"Well, you could always go commando." He winked at her.  
"Ooh, speaking about commando...." She turned and shook her butt at him and then skipped off to her bedroom.  
"Oh, my..." He jumped up and rushed after her. "Are we playing commander and general now?"


End file.
